


P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Pets

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [98]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise, Naoto Shirogane, Yukiko Amagi & Chie Satonaka from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Rise has a club, full of captured pets who can't stand the sight of her body... But for the better.





	P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Pets

Shadow Rise poured herself a drink inside her club, sitting at the bar counter.  
“Ah, the taste of alcohol. Perfect for an area like this.” She sighed in happiness.  
She giggled at the noise of whimpering from one of her many cages she kept in her club. Ever since she first appeared on the Midnight Channel, she had used her body to seductively lure people into her club and turn them into her pets. She stood up on her bare feet, walking over to the noisy cage. Inside, she saw Yukiko Amagi, wearing on a gold bikini with a matching food bowl inside.  
“What’s wrong? I just fed you.” She rolled her eyes.  
Yukiko only looked at her sexy body, licking her lips in excitement.  
“You thirsty?” She asked.  
Yukiko nodded as Rise moved her drink towards her, pouring it into her bowl.  
“Now, what do you say?” She grinned.  
“I... I...” Yukiko shook. “Thank you... Mistress.”  
“You’re welcome.” She stuck her tongue out teasingly.  
Yukiko took her bowl, drinking slowly, smiling happily.  
“That’s a good girl.” She smiled. “Drink it all up!”  
“Good girl, good girl!” Yukiko drooled, nuzzling against the cage.  
“Look at you.” She chuckled. “A strong woman, reduced to an obedient, drooling pet of mine, all because you saw my sexy body.”  
She swayed her hips back and forth, wiggling her butt at Yukiko, which made her go wild, banging on the cage excitedly.  
“Hehe!” She burst out laughing. “Think about me, time to see some of the other pets of mine!”  
She walked down the corridor of her club, heading to another cage, where she saw Chie Satonaka in the same outfit, eating out of a golden bowl. She was eating vigorously, chewing as less as she could.  
“Man, you eat a ton!” She smirked.  
Chie looked up, gasping and blushing.  
“A-Ah! Mistress!” she bowed her head. “It’s just... So much meat!’  
“You do love your meaty things.” Rise grinned, blowing Chie a kiss. “Your tummy must be full by now!”  
“Nuh uh!” Chie shook her head. “Can... Chie have some more?”  
“Fine, fine.” She sighed. “Guess you'd rather have a big belly than a smart brain.”  
“Whatever you want Mistress!” Chie agreed.  
“Be patient, I’ll get you more food soon enough.” She said.  
She walked off, heading to another cage.  
“Let’s see how she’s doing.” She giggled.  
She approached another cage, seeing Naoto Shirogane in a cage in the same outfit. Unlike the other two, she was sat cross-legged, well mannered.  
“Oh Naoto...” She moaned happily.  
“Mistress... Rise.” Naoto looked at her, smiling. “Greetings.”  
“How are you today?” She asked.  
“I am good and ready to comply.” Naoto replied.  
Shadow Rise smirked, opening her cage as Naoto crawled out, standing up in front of her. She moved towards Naoto, kissing her.  
“Now, don’t you find the entertainment life much better than that of being a detective?” She asked.  
“I do Mistress.” Naoto moaned.  
Shadow Rise rubbed against Naoto, feeling each other’s soft skin touch each other.  
“Is anything besides thoughts of worshiping me inside your big head?” Rise giggled.  
Naoto remained silent, smiling at Shadow Rise.  
“Aw, anyone in there?” She knocked on Naoto’s forehead, giggling. “Hello? Earth to dumb detective Naoto!”  
Naoto only giggled slightly, making Rise sigh happily.  
“Okay, quit the act.” She chuckled. “I know when you're really tranced.”  
“You got me...” Naoto sighed softly. “I just...”  
“Let’s talk over dancing shall we?” Shadow Rise teased.  
She grabbed Naoto’s hand, leading her to the dance floor, dancing softly next to her, making her synch up to her movements.  
“I must admit. I didn't think meditation was your type of thing, or that it could break my trance.” She complimented.  
“Heh, I’m smart like that... Mistress.” Naoto replied.  
Shadow Rise giggled happily.  
“Is your body and mind in conflict?” She asked. “Your mind says one thing, your body says another. What would my dear Naoto choose? Rescuing her friends or being my lover?”  
They both continued to dance, Naoto’s eyes captivated by Shadow Rise’s movements. The way she wiggled her butt and shook her lips, the way her breasts bounced couldn’t make anyone, male or female look away.  
“I... Naoto bad?” Naoto twitched.  
“No, you’re good.” She smiled. “My good girl.”  
Shadow Rise walked around behind Naoto, spanking her butt, making her drool.  
“Who’s a good girl?” She teased.  
“Me, me, me!” Naoto giggled.  
She spanked Naoto harder on her butt, giggling.  
“You’ll be my sexy spanking board for today my number one pet!” She ordered.  
“Yes Mistress!” Naoto complied. “Naoto’s a good girl!”  
“Yes she is.” Shadow Rise grinned. “Naoto is a good girl for her Shadow Rise.”  
She stroked Naoto’s cheek, patting her butt softly.  
“I love you so much my former detective of mine...” She giggled.  
She pushed Naoto to the floor, jumping on top of her, their lips locked for what would seem like an eternity in Naoto’s silly mind.


End file.
